Before aluminum alloy hubs are turned, firstly the hubs need to be positioned and clamped.
Conventional positioning and clamping are performed on a special lathe fixture. At this moment, fixtures need to be changed and adjusted in advance according to the diameter sizes of the aluminum alloy hubs, particularly, the diameter sizes of the hubs to be processed need to be known in advance, then an appropriate lathe fixture is changed, and normal turning and processing can be performed.
If the aluminum alloy hubs to be processed are different in diameter sizes and diversified in specifications, the lathe fixtures with various specifications need to be prepared, and before the aluminum alloy hubs are processed, the lathe fixtures are changed and adjusted according to the diameter sizes of the hubs, thereby causing the waste of processing time, the improvement of the labor intensity of workers, and the reduction of the yield;
besides, the fixture is in a high-speed rotation in a cutting process, and at this moment, the parts and components of the fixture can produce centrifugal force, which can influence the smoothness of the cutting process and cause quality defects of cutter vibration, inaccurate positioning and the like.